Booty Call
by MandNwriterzz
Summary: Esplanie's hooking up again, and Espo's got something important to say to Lanie. But what happens when they get interrupted? Tiny romantic, fluffy and funny one shot for Esplanie, one of my fave OTPs. Please read, review and favorite! Thank you so much! :D -N


**What's up, readers? I've come back to give you another tiny one shot for Castle. This time, it's more a filler, like between episodes, so no specific plot. I just love this couple. :D Anyway, check out my profile for more stories, like ones on Castle, Avengers, Once Upon A Time, Sherlock or Harry Potter.**

**Pairing: Esplanie**

**Rating: T for language and mature themes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or anything related to it. Just this story.**

**Thanks for reading, so please go on, read, review and pretty please FAVE if you don't leave a review. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The enormous expanse of a midnight blue canvass had a smattering of silver, glittering stars across it like spilled diamonds across a dark velvet cloth. There was a full moon gleamed and radiated lustrous, silvery rays of light, draping the cliff in the shadows of the tall and large trees. There was only one car parked out on the cliff, which overlooked the vast area of New York City, the dark, looming towering skyscrapers threading the sky with their needles, the East River a dull grayish ribbon braceleting the city.

This place was obviously what teens called Make Out Point, because what was going out in that sleek black and sturdy car had started as a simple date to overlook the city and gaze up at the stars now turned into a steamy booty call. The car's windows were completely fogged out by the couple's hot and heavy breathing, soft rock and roll music from decades ago streamed out of the speakers and layers of clothing lay in heaps on the car floor, utterly forgotten by their owners, who were too busy making out to notice.

"Mm, Javi," Lanie Parrish mused, grinning fully against Javier Esposito's soft, full and very talented mouth. Their hips ground together fiercely and a moan escaped Esposito's mouth into their lip lock. Their bare bodies pressed together, seeking the solace of each other's arms. But suddenly, Esposito broke off and looked at Lanie with serious cocoa brown eyes.

"Lanie," he started, sounding very stern and that caused Lanie to flinch back a little in surprise. "I think we really need to DTR."

"DT- What?" she said and raised a dark eyebrow. Espo was never serious when it came to them and their relationship.

"DTR. You know, define the relationship."

"Hmm. Well, you know what I really want to do." She lay a hand on his warm and bare chest and leaned forward to press her lips to his. For a second or two, he melted into the kiss, responding immediately with a growl rumbling from his throat, but then he pushed away, shaking his head.

"No, Lanie! I'm serious," he protested, scooting away from her naked frame, and then looked over his shoulder like he thought someone was watching him. Lanie crossed her arms firmly over her chest, covering 'the girls'. Why was he acting like he was about to divulge dangerous information out in the open? He then looked back at her.

"Okay, look, according to Cosmo, to define a relationship, we have to discuss-" he was rushing out in a breathless stream of words, before Lanie held up a hand, halting his sure to come speech about the pros and cons about whatever the hell he was talking about.

But she couldn't help saying, "Wait, you read _Cosmo _for info on our relationship? Wow, Javi." She shook her head in disappointment.

"What? I thought you'd be impressed that I read one of those completely crap filled magazines you ladies always read."

"Oh, come on, Javi." She then pulled him into her arms again and planted another firm kiss on his lips and this time, he reciprocated perfectly, driving her back down onto the warm leather seat and raining kisses down her face. And it was complete and utter bliss.

Until he pulled away again.

"But still," he said and she sighed out in defeat and annoyance. Her red mouth pulled into a tight smile as he went on again. "I don't know if we're boyfriend and girlfriend or are we just friends with benefits?"

Now he had a point. She sat up and picked up his shirt off the floor and pulled it on over her head to shield herself from the sudden cold. "Well, I don't know either. What do you think?"

"I think we should be. I mean, I want to be, but . . ." He was sort of stammering right now and that only spread Lanie's confusion further. She shifted up closer to him and cupped a hand on his shoulder.

"Javier Esposito," she said firmly, and his brown orbs met her dark chocolate brown ones immediately. Whenever she used his full names, she meant business. "I would be glad to strike up another relationship with you, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to take another blow to the heart. I mean, remember why we broke up last time?"

"Because Ryan's wife asked a very private question that was totally rude in rules of society-"

"Esposito," she snapped in a warning manner and he groaned.

"Because I wasn't ready to take the next step, right." Esposito had pulled on his jeans and stared up at the dark ceiling of the car. "But remember how Beckett and Castle were always complaining about their relationship going nowhere?" He looked almost mournful now and Lanie pursed her lips.

"To tell you the truth, our relationship was going somewhere," Lanie said. "But-"

"But I screwed it up, yeah, yeah," Esposito finished in a rueful tone. They both remembered the night they had come back after the double date and the harsh words they had thrown back at each other, and how they both felt afterwards, dejected and remorseful and so full of shit. "But still."

"Still what, Javi?" the brunette demanded. "You do not keep going on about a subject if it wasn't important, so tell me what the hell you want to tell me."

She had turned away for a moment to look out the window, her thoughts whirling around in her mind and that was when the Hispanic man grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close into another embrace, into his lean and muscular frame. She pressed her nose into his skin and inhaled the scent of him, of smoke and New York pollution and that musky and woody smell that only belonged to Javier Esposito. Her head lifted up to meet his lovely dark eyes and he smiled at her. That wonderful, cocky grin made with his soft and luscious lips.

_Just kiss me already, Javi. Kiss me. Kiss me, please, Javier Esposito._

As if reading her mind, his lips smashed against hers, so hard it almost hurt since their teeth knocked together. She almost swooned, the tension in her muscles dissolving instantly. Her hands reached up to cup his face, to explore the beautiful features of his face, the curves of his cheekbones, the hard angles of his jaw. This was how they normally kiss, with such heat and passion-

"What was that?" mumbled Esposito and Lanie groaned. He was looking intently out the wind shield. "I thought I heard something."

Lanie rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath. "Jeez, Javi, it might be you cell phone," she insisted, jutting her thumb down towards the device buried in the heap of clothing, chiming over and over again. Esposito reached down, clicked it off, and looked at Lanie again, who crossed her arms again.

"Okay, cut the crap. Now tell me right now, what were you about to say?" she demanded, pointing her finger for emphasis.

"Look, the thing is . . . What I have wanted to tell for a really long time . . . Uh . . ." Esposito was stammering way too much and his eyes were boring into the dark ceiling of the car, like he was pleading to God to help him out here, which he was actually doing. He then sucked in another deep breath and gazed straight into Lanie's dark eyes. "I love you, Lanie. I have for a really long time."

Those several words shook her right to her core. Javi . . . He loves me . . . Yes . . . I love you too . . . Her mind was whirling out of control with all of these thoughts and since she couldn't make them out quite yet, all she did was lean in and pressed her lips softly on Esposito's, the emotion tender and chaste, and he cupped her face with one hand and they leaned back down into the car.

"So," Esposito said when the pulled away, out of breath. "What does that mean?"

"It means I love you too, Javi," she grinned, rubbing the tip of her nose against his. A soft smile curved his lips and they were about to kiss when someone tapped on the window. They both sat up, instantly alert.

"I told you I heard something!" Esposito exclaimed in a quiet whisper, pointing at her in a triumphant way. She rolled her eyes and he looked around. "Get in the back."

"Excuse me?"

"Please, get in the back," he tried again in a politer voice. She glowered at him for a few seconds before crawling back into the back seat and out of sight. Espo also asked for his shirt and she flinged it over his head. He handed her her dress and tugged on the shirt. He then rolled down the window and his jaw hit the floor in complete shock and surprise. "_RYAN_?!"

"Esposito?" Kevin Ryan shot back, his eyebrows furrowing together in bewilderment. "What are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is what are _you _doing here," Esposito fired back his retort, hoping to get off the subject.

"There was a crime scene a block away and we need witnesses, which you are the only one of so far." Ryan nodded his head matter of factly and flipped open his notepad. "So Mr. Esposito, what were you doing during the hours of 1 and 4 a.m?"

Esposito narrowed his dark eyes at his partner in a burning glare, who didn't seem to be affected at all and his grin just grew wider, making look even more smug. The Hispanic man cursed his luck silently. "Do I really need to answer that?"

"I could always write that the witness refused to cooperate." _Smart ass. _Then another pair of voices reached Espo's ears and he internally groaned.

"Hey, Ryan, you got the witness statement yet- Esposito?" asked Kate Beckett as she and her fiance, Richard Castle walked up to the car.

"Hello, Beckett," he greeted curtly over the window's rolled down glass. He saw both of the two ridiculous lovers try to smother the sure to come grins pulling at their lips. Esposito couldn't think of any other situation he had been in that had been more embarrassing.

"So, 'Sito," Castle said, a mischievous and teasing tone reaching his voice and Esposito closed his eyes to stop them from rolling around in their sockets. "What were you doing at the crime scene? Did you see any murders?" He was ready to wipe that grin off the writer's face when Beckett joined in.

"Yeah, you didn't happen to see anything?" she demanded, the corners of her pink mouth curving up and down like she was suppressing a smile. He saw similar reactions on Ryan and Castle's faces, but those two also looked and acted like giddy twelve year olds.

"Um, no," he said slowly, looking the other way.

"Were you too busy?" grinned Ryan, leaning into the car, but Esposito shoved him away hard.

"None of your business," muttered the humiliated detective.

"Hmm, yes. It is none of our business," nodded the female detective beside the writer, who looked like she was attempting to be mature and Espo was pretty sure Lanie was trying not to cause attention to herself.

"What do you mean, Kate? That's why we want to know," insisted Castle. "So, tell us, Esposito, were you too busy . . ." He paused for a minute for dramatic effect. Typical for a writer who had a melodramatic actress for a mother. "Having sex with our lovely M.E., Dr. Lanie Parrish to not hear the screams for help?"

Esposito tried to hide the blush by pushing it down and he barely heard Lanie laugh. He coughed out a grunt and looked out through the windshield determinedly, ignoring the immature faces silently hounding for more information. "I'd like to call in my lawyer, please."

* * *

**Okay, so that was mainly easy and simple writing, not much describing but lots of fluff and humor in a tiny amount of words. So was it good, bad or average? Please take a moment to leave your opinion in a review or put this into your favorites if you liked it at all and have the heart to care. Also, go to my profile to see more fics! :D xoxo -N**


End file.
